Why Jack Doesn't Wear Shoes
by DrakeRise
Summary: What happens when a part of you is taken away? What happens when something that has always been there disappears suddenly. What happens when the other guardians put shoes Jack? nothing good, i can tell you that. less hurt, more comfort. warning, head injury, nothing graphic. re-written


re-written from the last version. I'm much happier with it now.

Inspired by TheAlchemicFox Fridays with Frost episode, Shoes.

It got a bit out of hand...

I apologise in advance for North's speech. i cannot write a Russian accent.

* * *

Jack laughed as he spun in the air, high above the clouds and he sped to North's workshop. The snowflake pendant he wore telling him that there was a meeting. All the guardians had something to tell them when there was a meeting that wasn't too urgent. The Northern Lights were reserved for emergencies. Jack smiled and gently rested a hand on the pendant. It was the first gift he had been given since the day he died.

The North Wind sensed Jack getting emotional and buffeted him, sending him into a barrel roll. Jack laughed and shook his head. Look at him, getting all sappy. He looked down through a break in the clouds and saw he was almost there.

He dived down and flew below the clouds. Looking at the untouched snowdrifts Jack grinned. He dove down and skinned just above the surface, sending the snow flying high into the air. He touched down not too far from the workshop, feeling like walking the rest of the way.

The North Wind blew gently through his hair and he smiled. "Yeah, see ya later, dad."

That was something that none of the spirits knew about Jack. While most of them knew he was able to fly on the wind they didn't realise that it was only because The North Wind loved Jack. It had seen his creation and loved his mischievous attitude. It became friends with him and then over time, a father figure. While he was up in the air, jack could feel everything. Every updraft, every current, the air pressure, the moisture and which clouds were due to rain soon.

They both agreed to never argue like that again. The blizzard had blown out of both of their control and it had taken all of both of their powers to get it back under control and stop it. Needless to say that he never argued with the wind like that again and the wind tried to be a bit more understanding of Jack.

When Jack's feet were on the ground, however, was another matter entirely. While his feet were on the ground he could tell where all the snow and ice was. The exact temperature, how deep it was, what was under it, everything. This was because he was a winter spirit.

Jack was a winter spirit. There were lots of spirits in the world, the other guardians were all spirits but the seasonal spirits were different than the spirits who had a specific holiday like Christmas, Easter or Valentines, or even the spirits who served a purpose like Tooth and Sandy. Seasonal spirits were in tune with the world. Mother Nature directed then through the Earth. Mother Earth relayed Mother Nature's will to the spirits. It was how the spirits knew where they needed to go and what they needed to do.

Mother Earth was very lenient with Jack before he became a guardian. She let him have a bit of freedom but he was still to do his duty as a spirit. He did it but he had fun at the same time. Mother was less lenient with him now. The North Wind was still playful though, and let Jack do what he wanted in the air so long as he didn't anger Mother.

That was because even amongst seasonal spirits, Jack was special.

He was not only a spirit, but a reincarnation. A spirit brought to life by the moon. Jack was much more powerful than all the other winter spirits but he was also more in tune with the earth. He could feel her easily. Especially when he was on the ground. When he was in contact with her she filled his mind with the knowledge of the ground around him. Everything there was to know about it.

It had been overwhelming when he first felt it. The sensation of all knowing. It took him a little while to get used to it but now he could barely imagine a single instant going buy without the rush of information. Well... that was a lie.

He had been cut off from the ground once... back in '68.

He had been walking around after just stealing a hoodie. He didn't like stealing things but he didn't really have a choice. The cloak he wore had been discarded fairly quickly. It made flying difficult. His vest got destroyed in a minor battle with a summer spirit so he needed a new jacket. His shirt was salvageable.

As he was walking he saw a pair of boots and took them too.

He pulled them on and tied the laces.

Then he realised how silent it was.

Jack shuddered and shook his head violently. He was not going to think about that. No way.

Jack smiled as the workshop came into view. He jogged the rest of the way and smiled at the yetis outside. He walked in and brushed the snow off his feet before making his way up to the meeting room.

When jack was inside buildings it was completely different to when he was outside. Unless the window was open he couldn't hear the wind so he was completely cut off from him. His connection to the earth was different too. He could tell how far he was above ground level but that was it. It was why Jack preferred to be outside. He didn't like how muffled the world became when he couldn't hear Mother Earth or The North Wind.

When he walked into the room he found all the other guardians sitting around already. "I'm not late am I?" he asked.

North smiled down at jack and clapped a giant hand on the boy's back, causing him to stumble forwards a few steps. "No, no. You not late. Others just here sooner. Now, we start, yes?"

Jack sat in his usual seat on the window ledge and listened as the others argued over various things. Bunny complained about Jack making it snow too close to Easter but jack just shrugged. "I make it snow where and when Mother Nature tells me too. The snow mostly stops falling around Easter. Why do you care anyway? It's summer in Australia."

Bunny huffed and rolled his eyes as if the answer should be obvious. He didn't really mind, it was more tradition for them to argue about it whenever they were together than anything else.

Eventually everything had been sorted out. Jack was glad that Tooth was getting some time outside. Apparently Baby Tooth was doing a very good job of keeping things under control while she got out into the field. She had missed it over the last few centuries while she was working in the palace.

Sandy didn't have any problems, as always. The man was almost as old as the earth itself so if he had any problems he sorted them out a few millennia ago.

Finally the meeting ended and they all stood up to head to North's living chambers for some hot chocolate (chocolate milkshake in Jack's case) and a good catch-up on the past few months when Sandy's sand zipped around the room for a moment to get everyone's attention.

The all looked over at him.

Sandy pointed to Jack's feet and his sand made the shape of shoes and a question mark.

Tooth tilted her head to one side. "That's a good question Sandy. Jack, why aren't you wearing shoes?"

Jack paled slightly, not that anyone noticed, and turned his head away slightly. "I prefer not to."

North shook his head. "Bah, surely you like new pair of shoes, yes? I get." He hurried out of the room before Jack could protest.

He sighed. "I really don't want to wear shoes."

Bunny snorted. "Don't be such a kid, snowball."

Jack looked to Sandy but it looked like the Guardian of Dreams wasn't about to let him out of the room any time soon. He sighed heavily and leant against the wall, hugging his staff to his chest like a life line. If the wall behind him started frosting over the others either didn't notice or brushed it off as normal.

He pulled his hood up over his head and tried to melt into the wall. Unfortunately for him he didn't have that power.

North returned far too soon with a pair of shoes. Jack had to admit they did look stylish and if he did wear shoes he would want a pair exactly like those. North grinned and placed them on the table. "Here ya go, Jack."

Jack looked warily at the shoes as if they would end his existence ring there and then. "Look, North. There nice an all but I really don't want to wear them."

North frowned. "Don't be silly. You put them on or we put them on you."

Jack backed further into the wall if that was al all possible. "Look North, I really-"

Quicker than Jack could react Sandy ripped his staff from his hands and North and that stupid kangaroo were holding an arm and a leg each. Tooth quickly slipped the shoes onto Jack's feet and he was placed on the ground.

The first thought that ran through Jack's head was 'How does he know my shoe size? I don't even know my shoe size.'

After that, nothing.

The silence pounded against Jack's ears making every little sound in the room extra loud.

He could hear her.

Mother Earth.

He could always hear her and if he was in the air then he could hear The North Wind.

There was nothing. Silence. He was alone.

No. No. _No. No. __**No. NO! NO NO NO!**_ Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me.

I don't wanna be alone. Mother! Mother Earth! Mother Nature! Papa! Where are you! Don't leave me!

_**PLEASE!**_

Jack could feel tears slowly making their way down his cheeks as his feet struggled to gain a grip on the ground. These shoes had no traction.

He slid and landed on his back. There was a faint hint of a whisper in the silence of his mind before he was hauled to his feet by someone. He didn't care who at this point.

His mind was so silent. So empty with just him.

It was like something that had always been a part of him had been torn away.

It had.

"Jack?"

He glanced over at Tooth.

No. Not completely alone. The other guardians were here. He wasn't completely alone. He Had Jamie and the other kids in Burgess and a few other kids around the world. He wasn't completely alone.

He glanced at Sandy, who was still holding his staff. The fallen star looked at jack and his eyes widened. His sand shot up and he was clearly trying to tell the other's something.

Jack wasn't surprised the man could see his tears. With his hood up Tooth, Bunny and North were all too tall to see his face, especially with his head bowed as it was.

He looked at his staff. If he could get too it he could fly out the window.

Strong hands gripped his arms and lifted him up and set him back on his feet. He hadn't even noticed that they were sliding away from each other. Even now they were sliding.

Okay. He had to get to his staff. If he could get into the air then he would be able to hear the wind. He wouldn't be alone anymore. He needed his staff!

He tried to take a step and fell flat on his ass. North quickly scooped him up again. Jack sent a silent glare at Bunny, who was laughing his tail off.

Jack glanced pleadingly up at North, glad that his tears weren't too visible. "Please... take them off... please..."

Bunny laughed harder and grinned. "What's the matter snowball? Scared of shoes? Can't stand up straight?"

Jack didn't even get angry. He looked up at the spirit of Easter. "Please..." his voice cracked. He didn't care if he was embarrassing himself. He hated being so alone. He had only been this alone once before. He hated the feeling. And what was worse?

They had laces. He didn't know how to undo those!

That was part of the reason for the blizzard of '68. He had done a friggin' knot in the laces and couldn't get the damn things off.

He took a shuddering breath and looked away from the others. He could feel the tears slowly making their way down his face. He felt so alone... he'd never been this alone, even when no one could see him. He had never been this alone.

He hated being alone.

Jack took another shuddering breath and tried hard not to sob. He knew the stupid rabbit could hear him. Stupid rabbit with his stupid enhanced hearing.

He looked back down at his sliding feet and took a deep breath, slower this time. He felt like a toddler on the ice for the first time and it was humiliating. Why would they do this to him? He glared down at the shoes.

Okay shoes. I am the master here. That means you obey me. Got that? Now, we're going to try this one last time.

Jack lifted one foot slightly off the ground to take a step. His other foot slid out from under him and he fell sideways. He caught a glimpse of the table coming towards him. There was a sharp, blinding pain in his head and he dropped the rest of the way to the ground. He felt his head bounce a few times before he lay still.

There was something warm under his head. That was weird...

Gentle hands pulled him up into a sitting position, leaning against their arm. His head tipped backwards on its own, he didn't have the strength to hold it up. He was rolled over slightly in the person's arms and someone touched the back of his head. Oh... that hurt... so bad... he closed his eyes and blacked out.

The next thing he knew was heat. So hot. Way too hot... too hot... cold... need cold... snow... ice... so hot...

He slowly managed to pull his eyes open and found himself in one of North's guest bedrooms. There was a thick blanket over him and a fire roaring in the grate.

He weakly tried to kick the cover off but he was too weak to move. There were voices but he couldn't make out who it was, let alone what they were saying. He struggled again and the covers were taken off him. He sighed in relief and stretched out, hoping to cool himself down.

He whimpered and wiggled his feet. There was something on his feet. He weakly tired to push one off with his other foot but he couldn't. He just ended up kicking himself in the ankle. There were more voices and finally the things on his feet were taken off. Jack sighed and smiled, slipping back into unconsciousness.

When he next became aware, he was much more alert. He slowly opened his eyes and found the room dark. The wind outside was howling a gale. Jack smiled. Father was worried about him. The windows buckled slightly with the force of it. Jack slowly and carefully pushed himself into a sitting position. His staff was leaning against the end of the bed so he grabbed it.

The familiar feel of the wood soothed Jack's frazzled nerves. His head stopped pounding so much and the welcome rush of power ran through him. He took a steadying breath and, using his staff for support, pushed himself to his feet. He limped his way across the room, putting most of his weight on the staff, and leant against the window. He unlatched it and was pulled outside by the force of it. He lay on the balcony floor for a moment before rolling and dropping off. The wind caught him and dragged him away from the workshop, gently dropping him into a huge snowdrift.

He flew through the air for several moments before the wind placed him down on the ground. The voices of both Mother and Father filled his ears. He buried himself in a snowdrift and began healing his head. It hurt like hell.

Jack stretched out leisurely under the snow. The wound on his head was fully healed now. Mother sent her love to him across their bond, along with Mother Nature's love and relief that he is well. He had felt so alone, so empty without her there. All the times when he couldn't hear her voice, Father was there, talking to him.

A sense of alarm ran through Mother and Jack instantly got the message. The other Guardians were looking for him. He dug his way out of the snow drift with ease and a gentle breeze carried him back into the workshop. A short walk down the hall had him back in the meeting room.

He opened to door and walked in. "Hey guys."

The other guardians turned around to look at him. Tooth flew over and crashed into him. He smiled and wrapped a hand around her waist. "Jack! Where were you? We went to your room and you were gone!"

Jack flushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head with his crook. "Actually... I don't remember much... I remember you put shoes on me but after that..." he trailed off and shrugged. "I can't remember anything before waking up in a snow drift just now. I heal better in a pile of snow than I do out of one. My head is all healed up now."

Tooth looked sadly up at him. "Jack... we're sorry... we didn't think that you would get injured like that."

Jack smiled down at her. "It's okay. I should have told you what those did to me. I should have told you why I don't wear them when you asked... I don't like sharing my personal information with people... I've been alone for so long it's hard for me to let people in."

Bunny scoffed. "So, you don't wear shoes because you can't stand up? It's not that big of a deal. I don't wear shoes because I'm a bunny."

Jack snorted and shook his head. "Sorry, kangaroo, but that's not it. It's not just me not being able to get a grip on the ground. I'm a winter spirit. I literally bring winter. I am always connected to either Mother Earth or Father Wind. When I put shoes on I can't hear Mother Earth. I wasn't outside either so I couldn't hear Father Wind. I was completely alone." He wrapped his arms around his waist and looked off to the side. "I don't like being alone..." he practically whispered.

Bunny frowned. "Jack. I'm sorry, mate. I didn't realise it had affected you like that. I just thought you were embarrassed about not being able to stand up."

Jack blushed in embarrassment. That had been embarrassing but the shoes had like, zero traction. How was he supposed to stand up let alone walk in shoes that slid across the ground like they would on ice?

Tooth hid a laugh at his embarrassment, North chuckled and Sandy smiled. Jack sighed and shook his head. Seems things were back to normal now. Hopefully Bunny wouldn't bring this up again.


End file.
